Underwear Tyranny
by Yamibara
Summary: When Kagome and her fellow females have had enough of their impatient and horny mates, they state a protest to make some changes in their lives. *Crackfic


Kagome sighed in resignation as well as irritation as she bent over gingerly to pick her ruined undergarments. Kagome had tried everything, and she did mean everything to keep her naughty mate from ruining her underwear, but it was impossible. She'd tried bras and panties made out of military grade material to keep her mate from shredding them, she'd tried steel clasp, she'd tried spider silk, tried hiding them when she went to bed and putting them on in morning , alas, they always ended up destroyed in her mate's never ending quest to sate his libido. His reason for his refusal to allow his mate to wear underwear, you ask? "You are mine. I want instantaneous access to what is mine, anytime of day and in any location." The man did not comprehend the words "No, not tonight." He'd seduce, pout, and wiggle his way into her panties as though his life depended on it.

Kagome had waited almost 521 years to be able to wear the underwear from her era. She did not understand why her mate still needed her the way he did. They were up to pup number 57 who had just graduated high school and had started university this fall. Now they had decided that their family was beyond large and ever growing as she just become a great grandmother for the first time, it was time for some alone time, but all the demon wanted to do was screw her brains out which was ultimate end up in another pup. They did not make demon grade birth control strong enough to fight the sperm of daiyoukai and sometimes he just barely remembers to put on a condom, which he hated more than being denied her body.

She loved her mate more than anything in this life or the next otherwise she never would have chosen to stay by his side through the opposition and fights and hate hurled at her through the ages for being the mate of demon or the fact that she left her family behind in the future, but enough was enough. It was bad enough that everyone knew she didn't wear underwear because they could see it through her clothes. She was eternally grateful her body was frozen in the form of a perky twenty one year old and never had worry about sagging.

As Kagome walked downstairs, she heard the cars pulling up and hurried to the kitchen, ignoring the awkward feeling of her boobs' flopping everywhere as she grabbed the finger foods she had prepared and one of the servants helped by grabbing the plates. Just as she placed the food and drinks on the table, she heard her friends call out.

"Kagome…" one voice called.

"Where ya at?" another called.

Soon several voices overlapped as her friends entered the foyer. As she ran back to the foyer, the sight that greeted her was one of horror. None of them were wearing underwear.

"That mate of yours must be stopped, Kagome, he's spreading his warped views and now none of us have underwear anymore!" Kagura snapped angrily.

"Yeah, I can't even go jogging anymore, all my sports bras are ruined because Inuyasha tore into the bedroom one night and dumped my underwear on the ground and went to town on them. You should see the smug smile he's been wearing for weeks now, the bastard just pops randomly for a quickie. Once, he got me in the damn grocery store!" Sango snapped.

"My Hakkaku was so innocent until he heard Ginta talked about how great it is now that he got rid of Kagura's underwear. Now, all my favorite undies are in a million pieces, you should have seen the outright glee on his face as the elastic went flying." Eri was almost in tears. She had only been with Hakkaku for few decades unlike most of them who had mated for centuries. She had never seen him being so aggressive before.

"Kouga did it too, this has spread like some type of virus and your mate is the source of the infection." Ayame fisted her hands on her hips.

"Shippo has never done anything this stupid, but he came in last night and just...well he did things that left me feeling great, but then when I was too sated to move and drifting to sleep, he must have gotten out of bed and shredded my underwear and then snuck off to work this morning. That damn fox." Rin snipped angrily as the door opened behind them.

Everyone turned to the last arrival. Kanna stood at the door, her usual calm and cool manner disturbed as you clearly see everything underneath her white clothing.

"Kohaku set my underwear on fire!" Kanna's voice rose slightly above her soft spoken tone and as close to yelling as any of them had ever heard her.

Kagome looked around the room in despair. It was bad enough that she had to suffer this embarrassment, but now it had spread to others...something had to change.

"Ladies, we need to strategies and plan, this has to end!" Kagome hit her palm with her fist and then turn and marched to the patio, formulating a battle plans as her friends yelled a battle cry.

Sesshomaru entered his home, eager for his mate, but immediately froze in anger. Her scent was faint, which was odd. She was always home when he reached home. It was one of the many rules he had in place for her safety. All her errands needed to done before midnight including spending time with her 'girlfriends'. Her night and sometime evening if he got off from the office early, belong to him. He had been craving his bitch particularly badly due to the beginning of his mating cycle. Although he had told his mate he did not want another pup, the birth of his great granddaughter made his desire another little girl. He only had fourteen female pups out of the fifty-seven his mate had given him over the centuries. His mate had given birth to many multiples and mostly all them were male and full youkai while his few females had been born mikos with his longevity. Although all the males in his family assured him that his line would never die out, he adored his little girls. They were all models of his mate's loving care and all of them had adored their father.

Although girls brought more problems and headaches than boys, in his opinion, but he did miss the scattered flowers around the mansion and the flour explosions in the kitchens that made the whole house smell like chocolate chip cookies, he missed picking up teddy bears and getting kisses for silly things and important things. But not all his little girls were feminine homemakers like his mate, quite a few took after him and became mercenaries and assassins of demons that did not wish to obey the laws. Although it worried him endlessly, he knew they were well trained, after all, he had trained them, but the ones that did become homemakers were experts at it, and became world renowned interior designers or chiefs of highest caliber as well as shrine maidens. Yes, his female pups had never disappointed him unlike some of his more unruly male pups.

After Sesshomaru threw his tie on the bed and removed his shoes, he sat on the bed and reached into his pocket to get his mobile out and called his AWOL mate. Oh the punishment she had coming, she would not be leaving their bed for good week after he got his hands on his mate. Or maybe a whole month, he had already called his pup Ryuu, who was his successor, to run the company while he spent quality with his mate. When he went to voicemail, he snarled and called Sango's phone, but he also went to voicemail, but another call came in.

"Hey fluffly britches, ya seen Sango, is she with your bitch, she's not answer her phone and wasn't home when I stopped by at 3 today. I'm gettin' worried, she getting on in age and she's mortal ya know, it's too dangerous for her to be out so late." Inuyasha spoke.

"No I have not seen your mate, nor have I found my own for that matter. Don't you think it is odd they are both gone and not answering their phones." Sesshomaru questioned.

"Fuck yeah, something going on, Kagura, Eri, and Ayame are not answering their phone either." Kouga piped in as well as Ginta and Hakkaku making their presence known.

A knock sounded faintly in the background and Sesshomaru rose to get the door as he continued to talk to his brother and the wolves. He answered the door to the kitsune and Sango's little brother standing there in confusion and obvious worry.

"Hey, is Kanna and Rin here? I got off work and been waiting at home for her and Kohaku said he's been at home painting all day and heard Kanna leave but she still hasn't come back yet." Shippo asked as scented for his mate.

"This is serious, it seems all of our mates have suddenly disappeared. All of you get over to my home, we shall discuss this all in person and see we can find a common thread and find out what the hell is going on." Sesshomaru hung up and open the door wider to allow for the two to enter his home.

They waited patiently and discussed trivial things while they waited for the other males to arrive.

Sesshomaru opened the door as he heard his brother and the other pull their cars into his yard. Each face looked grave as they approached.

"What the fuck is going on? How can they all disappear at once?" Inuyasha snarled.

"We are all aware of what has happened, no need to repeat yourself, brother. Split up and look for clues, I believe this is the last place they were together before they all left." Sesshomaru travelled back upstairs to search their bedchamber.

He looked through her closet and as well as her toiletries and noticed that little personal items were missing as well as some clothing and a fairly large suitcase. Particularly, all her bathing suits, which were the only undergarment like items he allowed in his home, were all missing. As he finished his rummaging and was about to call out about his find, he heard a chorus of snarls and headed down the stairs at demonic speeds to see what had them all in a state.

All of them were in demonic rages except for Kohaku, although he looked devastated as well. All of them turned on him with accusatory snarls and hisses.

Sesshomaru could only stand in shock as Inuyasha slammed a letter into his chest and snarled "If my mate is not home in 48 hours, I will find a way to kill you for this." Inuyasha hissed. Sesshomaru almost back handed him for his preposterous threat, but stayed his hand and instead snatched the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Sesshomaru and others mates of the pack,_

_If you are reading this or having it read to you, then you know that we have fled. Yep, we outtie! You wanna know why? We cannnot and will not take your underwear tyranny anymore! We love our ligerie and are sick and tired of wasting thousands of dollars a year because of your impatient penises! We are tired and sore and want a break from you...all of you! We are going to do little vacationing before going to find some scientist who will assist us in making unbreakable underwear. We don't need your money by the way, we have our own and we can take care ourselves! Take this time to think about what you have done and stew in your own juices for a while. It's going to be you and your hands for quite a while boys, so enjoy the bonding experience. Oh and if any of you harass any of our pups for information, we will not give you any for an entire centurie, blue balls for 100 years!_

_With all the love in the world,_

_Your Bitches_

_P.S. This is just for Sessho. I do have seperate bank account that my mom had opened for us, we've been saving our 'shopping money' and you don't have access to it so no tracking any of our transactions, kisses =X_

Sesshomaru snarled as he crushed the letter. This smacked of his mate's deceit and trickery as well the other females' resourcefulness.

"What do we do now, We can't ask our kids and we can't track their accounts, they have one that's separate that we don't know about, apparently, and now they are all out of country doing God knows what!" Kohaku ran his hands through his head.

Sesshomaru was at a total loss. He could ask his pups anyway, despite Kagome's threat, but they would notify her immediately, despite any threats he'd make. All the pups'loyalty was first and foremost to their fragile and delicate mortal mother. Sesshomaru now wished he had never used the words 'fragile' and 'delicate' in reference to his she-devil mate who would surely be the death of him.

"We will wait. They are famous; surely someone will see them and cause a media frenzy, especially if someone spots my mate. She is the Lady of the Western Lands and someone will recognize her and cause a stir and soon the media will tell us of their location. We only have to wait them out and watch the news as soon as we get a whiff of their location, we can go in and retrieve them and give them a lesson they will never forget, they will not be allowed to move two steps with any of us knowing!" Sesshomaru snarled as the males' agreed adamantly.

One year and three months, twenty day, six hours, and forty-two seconds...that's how long his mate had been gone. Gods, how much damage did shredding a few panties had caused. He tossed his briefcase down and went straight to his wet bar. His plan had worked, and yet it had not at all.

First to grab the media's attention was Kanna, the wife of Kohaku, the famous painter and the media inquiring about her husband latest creation and his absence on the outing. It had only been few weeks after they had left, so they had called all the hotels in the area that they may have been staying at only to discover the story was days old and they had already left the French Rivera.

The next one to grab attention was Kagura, wife of the famous movie producer and a model, she and the other were spotted in Milan while she was doing show and they had flown out to immediately to Italy only to discover the girls already hit Rome and Tuscany before leaving Italy completely.

The last one to grab attention was his own mate, Kagome, who had guest starred on a morning show, as the wife of Great Japanese Demon Lord and hundreds of years old as well famous novelist, poet and song writer, she wanted to tell others of her new investment in demonic grade undergarments that could withstand the strongest demonic impatience. Sesshomaru had called the station several times only to be notified that it was pre-recorded and that they filmed it two weeks ago in New York City.

Then it seemed they had fallen off the face of the Earth. Rumors abound in Japan that the wealthiest tycoons' and artists wives had formed a strange cult and left their husband due to abuse and neglect. They had all squashed the rumors as well as their wives who had somehow learned what was being said and had informed the media they were all working on secret project that required all their specialties and that they all loved their mates and hoped they were doing well. They had all watched the news casts in his den as their mates blew kisses at the webcam they were being filmed from, but did not disclose their location.

At the six month mark, he had all but begged all fifty-seven of his pups to tell him of their mother's whereabouts. He had used every tool at his disposal but it seemed they were always two sometime three steps ahead of him. When he tracked her phone, he discovered that she had bought a new one that did not have GPS and was unable to be tracked, but still had the same number. He had her transaction looked over with fine tooth comb, but she had not touched their joint account, not even to withdraw money to put in the other account. He knew the others had done the same. They were all despondent and simply wanted their women to come home.

He heard the door open, but did not turn to look, thinking it was Inuyasha again. Being Inuyoukai, it hurt them more than other demons to be apart from their lifemates. They were in physical agony with the need to find and dominant their females to ensure they would never ever do something this foolish again. Sesshomaru had taken all his mate's clothing and shrown them throughout the bed room to help him sleep with her scent, but most had faded except for the few undergarments he had not shredded, but kept as trophies, which he stuck under her pillow at night. He had taken to sleeping on her pillow as well. Anything to get some type of physical reminder of her. He could hear his inner inu whine and howl as it had been doing since the night she left. The poor thing never did take being apart from her well, it loved its mate deeply because the bitch had produced many of his pups and was excellent mother and mate to it. Even earlier on in their mating when he had to go to battle or she went visit her family, the beast was anxious and whiny until they returned to her. Now, it just whimpered and howled in sadness, much like himself.

His pups had tried to console him as well, but nothing would compare to having his mate back. Sesshomaru sighed and he inhaled to speak to his strangly silent brother, it occurred to him that the steps were too light and rapid and the scent was all wrong…it was...Sesshomaru dropped the crystal tumbler and orbed to the foyer, fear that running even with demonic speeds would take too long. He landed in front of the female, unbelieving this was real and not some fantansy created by his over indulgence of alcohol.

"Hi Sessh..oomff" Kagome tried to greet her mate, but was soon cut off as he swept her into his arms and carried her upstairs, slamming the bedroom door shut and tossed her on the bed. Kagome got her bearings as she stopped bouncing and looked around the room.

"What happenened to my clothes...?" Kagome looked at her mate only to see he had lost himself to his beast as he whimpered and dropped to all fours with his belly low to the ground and crawled toward her. Kagome teared up as she saw her proud male whimper his apology and display proper chastisement. She knew that her behavior had definitely caused impact and now they wanted her forgiveness.

"...I forgive you, Sesshomaru. Come on, get in the bed and give me proper greeting home." Kagome smirked wickedly as Sesshomaru's whimpering turned to snarls as he got rid of his clothing by shredding them, but surprised her by taking his time to remove hers properly as they got busy...for a long while.

"That's right ladies; You can now purchase indestructible underwear for those of you with demonic mates who have no patience. Tired of them destroying your favorite teddy's and garters and well as matching bra and panty sets? Well, no more! Thanks to our talent team of scientist and our diligent research, we have developed a material that can withstand the sharpest of claws. Buy now and with our special today, we will give the raging red teddy along with matching red garter set if you buy the wicked black, darling blue, and dazzling yellow bra and panty set before we run out. This special is only for today and only on QVC." Kagura and sales lady complimented the loveliness of the set and as well as the sturdiness by the time Kagome had turned the TV off and turned to her mate.

They had been glued at the hip for three weeks. Sesshomaru had not left her side and Kagome was not allowed out of the bed except to go to the bathroom, in which her mate stood in front of the door while she did her business and would not let her shower alone. He was the definition of clingy and police warden. Her phone, check book, laptop as well as all tech devices used for communication had been moved to an undisclosed location until further notice. She was on house lockdown and all calls were directed and screened by warden mate.

"So this is what you spent your year doing? Making demon strength underwear in hopes that it will stop me from shredding them in my impatience?" Sesshomaru looked at his mate with a strange look in his eyes.

"In hope, oh I know your claws can't shred these suckers!" Kagome pointed at her pile of underwear.

"Oh I beg to differ dear mate." Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of her undergarments and led her downstairs to the backyard. Kagome wasn't worried though; she had confidence in her product, even in the face of her all powerful mate.

"I can't wait to see the Great Sesshomaru chip a claw trying to cut my underwear." Kagome bragged as her mate dropped all but one pair of the undies he had grabbed and held them pinched between two claws.

"Who said anything about shredding them?" Sesshomaru released his poison as Kagome watched as all her hard work literally melt before her eyes as he melted all the pairs he grabbed.

"I..how...I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Kagome shrieked as she stomped back inside.

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched her retreating back and cute little bottom. Like he told her before, her body belonged to him and nothing, not even 'indestructible undies' would keep him from it.


End file.
